1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for the synthesis of N-succinimidyl haloacetyl aminobenzoate compounds which find utility as crosslinking agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
N-succinimidyl haloacetyl aminobenzoate crosslinking agents are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,218,539 and 4,251,445. These patents teach, for example, that such compounds can be prepared by first reacting iodoacetic anhydride and aminobenzoic acid in dioxane to form an iodoacetylaminobenzoic acid which was combined with dicyclohexyl carbodiimide and N-hydroxysuccinimide to form the desired N-succinimidyl haloacetyl aminobenzoate.